Une journée chez les Maraudeurs
by Lila Flow
Summary: Une journée chez les Maraudeurs, à Poudlard. Là où ils furent certainement les plus heureux, réunis tous les quatre. James, Peter, Remus et Sirius. Mais aussi certainement là où tout commença à se briser. SBRL
1. Première partie

**Une journée chez les Maraudeurs.**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà avec le one shot que j'avais promis depuis un moment, ou plutôt la première partie. Je pense que ce sera un Two-shot mais avec moi rien n'est sur.

Il s'agit de la première histoire sur les maraudeurs à leur époque que j'écris et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai choisi d'utiliser le personnage de Remus. Elle est à mon goût banale mais c'est volontaire, je voulais partager la vie des Maraudeurs de la façon la plus réaliste possible, à un moment où elle n'est pas la plus facile …

En ce qui concerne mes updates, et bien, la suite de **J'te hais, Potter !** est en cours d'écriture. Celles de **DAN**, de **Si je continuais de t'aimer**, de **Mal Luné** en sont toujours pas commencé mais je me suis attelée à d'autres histoires et cela m'a pris du temps. Désolé.

Bonne lecture à tous en tout cas !

**Résumé :** Une journée chez les Maraudeurs, chez eux à Poudlard. Là où ils furent certainement les plus heureux, réunis tous les quatres. James, Peter, Sirius et Remus. Mais aussi certainement là où tout commença à se briser. POV Remus.

**Rating :** K+

**Avertissement :** Pour la première partie, il s'agit d'un très très très léger slash.

**Pairing :** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi à part les quelques personnages inventés. Tout est à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**- Première partie -**

C'est une odeur indescriptible. Douce et amère à la fois, un mélange d'orange, de jasmin, de lilas. Une odeur fauve, sensuelle, qui enivre mes sens. Je la sens, juste avant de me coucher et pendant mon sommeil. Je la sens, là, juste au bout du nez.

Tous les matins, je me réveille avec cette odeur dans les narines, et ce matin est comme tous les autres matins.

Alors que j'émerge doucement, que mes muscles endoloris se réveillent, que je grimace, cette odeur m'envahit encore une fois. Mes doigts s'agitent et je veux capturer l'odeur avec ma main.

Un grognement se fait entendre, sans ouvrir les yeux, je sais qu'il s'agit de Peter. Il n'est pas très brillant au réveil. Enfin, si on réfléchit, il n'est pas très brillant le reste de la journée non plus. Il se tourne, se retourne dans son lit. Je soupire, il va **encore** être en retard et on sera obligé de le sortir du lit en le traînant par les pieds jusque dans les escaliers …

Je me suis toujours demandé s'il avait un problème au cerveau, il n'est pas très réceptif comme gars, c'est peut être son séjour obligatoire dans les escaliers tous les matins qui lui a causé ça.

Je finis par me désintéresser de mon ami alors qu'un certain garçon aux cheveux indémêlables commence à gueuler.

« Bordel de merde ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu Sirius ! Où t'as mis mes lunettes ! »

Je refuse d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'un sourire commence à naître sur mes lèvres. Rien que de là, j'imagine parfaitement James, à marcher en long, en large et en travers, jurant dans sa barbe. Rien qu'à entendre le son que font ses pieds sur le sol, il est très très en colère. Et croyez moi, ça fait peur à voir !

« Putain ! Patmol, tu vas me répondre ! »

J'entends un éclat de rire étouffé sur ma droite alors que je devine que James s'est élancé dans la chambre pour bondir sur le lit de Sirius et le réveiller comme il se doit.

Seulement, James Potter, le matin, n'est pas très réveillé, et il a tendance à oublier que sans ses lunettes, il n'y voit plus grand-chose.

Un bruit sourd, sans doute un pied qui heurte malencontreusement une malle (laissé au milieu de la pièce, juste devant le lit de Sirius, allez savoir pourquoi … J'ai toujours su qu'il était diabolique) puis le son d'une chute et enfin un nombre incalculables de jurons qui qualifient la gaminerie excessive et la stupidité effarante de Sirius Black se font entendre. Je dois dire que de ce point de vue là, James n'a pas tord. Sirius est irrécupérable.

S'en suit alors un grand éclat de rire, cette fois-ci bien prononcé.

Je me décide alors à ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas manquer cette scène.

Je vois alors James assis par terre, se tenant le pied droit, lançant un de ces regards en mode « meurtrier » comme il aime les lancer à Lily quand elle lui tape une crise de nerf car Monsieur s'est encore fait prendre une retenue … Quand diable ces deux là s'apercevront t'ils qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ? C'est pas parce que les entendre hurler tous les 5 secondes m'agacent que je veux les mettre ensemble, pas du tout du tout … J'ai toujours eu une âme de marieur, enfin …

Sur le lit d'à côté, on peut voir un Sirius en train de rouler sur le lit, mort de rire.

Un peu plus loin, le ronflement incessant de Peter parvient à mes oreilles à travers tout ce vacarme. Merlin, pourquoi faut-il que mes gènes lycanthropiques accentuent tous mes sens ?

Je passe ma main sur mes yeux et je regarde une fois de plus la scène, c'est plus fort que moi, je commence à rire. Ce qu'ils peuvent être idiots ces deux là !

James continue à pousser des insultes et Sirius à répondre par des éclats de rire, ce qui évidemment fout encore plus Potter en rogne.

Alors que celui-ci jette sa dernière réplique, Sirius s'arrête immédiatement de rire, les yeux pleins de flamme, le souffle court.

Mon cerveau n'a pas eu le temps d'assimiler le pourquoi du comment. Mes yeux sont arrêtés sur les lèvres de Sirius, légèrement entrouvertes, rosées. Sur son torse qui se soulève, rapidement ; sur ses cheveux noirs qui lui retombent sur les yeux, et sur son odeur, piquante, charmante.

Alors que je vois Sirius se lever en trombe, et se jeter sur James, je comprends enfin ce que ce dernier lui a dit.

« Sirius, rends moi mes lunettes ou permet moi de te dire que Snivellus saura que tu mouilles encore ton lit toutes les nuits ! »

Et ils sont là, en train de se battre, de se chatouiller, autant mort de rire l'un que l'autre. Ce sont des gamins, les meilleurs et les plus sensas qui puissent exister, mais des gamins quand même.

Je ricane et je décide de me lever.

Je pousse les couvertures et je me lève. Enfin, j'essaie de me lever.

Ou plutôt je m'écrase par terre, sourdement.

Avec leurs histoires à deux francs six sous, avec leur bonne humeur, j'avais oublié …

J'avais oublié que j'étais différent.

J'avais oublié qu'hier, c'était la pleine lune.

Je m'étale, littéralement sur le sol, comme une merde. Je grimace, par Gryffondor, tous mes muscles me font mal, ils me tirent, la douleur m'envahit.

Je lève les yeux vers James et Sirius, pour remarquer qu'ils ont arrêté de jouer et je peux lire dans leurs yeux une inquiétude sans nom.

En deux secondes, ils sont à mes côtés, ils me soulèvent et me posent doucement sur mon lit.

« Eh, Lunard, mon pote, ça va ? »

Je ne réponds pas, je lance un regard qui se veut noir à Sirius mais qui est chargé de sympathie.

James me tape amicalement sur l'épaule.

« Bah, t'en as vu des pires ! Me dit-il »

Ce con me frappe sur le dos alors que la nuit dernière, c'était la pleine lune !

« Idiot ! Je te rappelle que j'ai mal partout ! »

Je lui hurle dessus, et il me fait son air angélique.

Ouais, ouais, James, te fout pas de mal gueule, t'es en aucun cas désolé !

« Eh, t'es pas une plume en sucre non plus, fais pas la chochotte ! Me répond James. »

Je souris, putain, ça fait du bien !

J'ai mal, mais j'ai des amis, qui n'ont pas pitié, et qui m'apprécient, pour ce que je suis !

Seulement, Sirius n'a pas dit un mot depuis sa question, il me regarde, et son odeur m'envahit, c'est un mélange sucré, velouté.

J'essaie de me remettre et je lui réponds, doucement « Oui, ça va Sirius … ».

Il souffle, mi-soulagé. Mais ils savent tous les deux, que ça ne va pas. Que j'en peux plus, vivre comme ça, c'est insupportable.

Devoir passer trois nuits par mois, dans cette horrible cabane m'horripile. Même si depuis que mes amis ont réussi leur transformation, c'est plus facile pour moi, ça n'en reste pas une tasse de thé.

Savoir que cette cabane a obtenu le joli surnom de « Cabane Hurlante », qu'elle fait peur à tout le monde me détruit. Et savoir que c'est moi qui la hante, c'est pire.

Savoir qui je suis, non, ce que je suis plutôt me dégoûte. Une bête, féroce, qui tue.

Etre la proie de tout le monde, je veux dire de leur regard sur moi. On murmure, on chuchote sur mon passage. Evidemment, trois fois par mois, c'est le spectacle et les rumeurs reprennent.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi Remus Lupin, un maraudeur, l'acolyte de James Potter et Sirius Black, se retrouve t-il presque défiguré ?

Je ne sais combien de rumeur ont couru à mon sujet, je suis, parait-il, un masochiste, j'aime me faire souffrir tout seul. D'autres du style : je me fais passer à tabac par mon copain, un serpentard. Par Merlin, ils vont les chercher loin, leurs rumeurs ! Et vous ne connaissez pas la meilleure, je serais, un Mangemort, oui, oui, et mes cicatrices, mes bleus, sont la conséquence de la colère de Voldemort.

Je regarde mes amis, James a un sourire en coin.

« Bon, il me semble qu'il est l'heure de réveiller Peter comme il se doit … propose James. »

Alors que Sirius se frotte les mains de manière enthousiaste, le sourire de James s'agrandit.

Je me demande parfois comment il a pu éviter la case « Serpentard » celui là.

Ca me rappelle le jour où le fameux duo d'or a concocté une potion (aux effets merveilleux et regrettables, je l'avoue).

Ils ont passé des nuits entières à préparer ce coup là. Moi, je les regardais. A l'époque, je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux, ils voulaient se venger d'une farce que leur avait faite Snape. Seulement, je doute que ce soit vraiment lui qui ait monté ce coup contre nous. A mon humble avis, il s'agit plutôt d'un grand Serpentard qui a préféré faire porter le chapeau à Severus que d'assumer ses actes. De toute façon, quel Serpentard est responsable et a un esprit de justice ?

De plus, je ne déteste pas foncièrement Snape. Je ne l'aime pas non plus, rassurez vous. Seulement, je n'ai pas à le juger, je pense. Je suis trop horrible, pas assez humain pour avoir le droit de le juger. Et puis, je suis préfet, je suis donc censé assurer l'ordre. Bon, j'avoue, je suis préfet quand ça m'arrange …

Mais évidemment, en tant que Maraudeur, je ne pouvais pas laissé passer une occasion en or de rire. J'ai donc laissé entendre mon mécontentement à James et à Sirius, je leur ai expliqué ma version des faits, ils ont fait semblant de m'écouter et sont repartis à disserter sur leur fameuse potion vengeresse.

« James, il ne faut pas mettre de racine d'asphodèle à ce moment là ! C'est de la mandragore, faut que je te le dise en fourchelang ? »

« Patmol, écoute moi. Je sais très bien ce que je fais et ce n'est pas à toi de me … »

« Si parfaitement, c'est à moi ! Qui d'autre pourrait te le dire ? Même cet idiot de Snivellus l'admettrait ! cria Sirius. »

« Bordel, mais qu'est ce que t'as avec Snape ? On s'en fout de lui, là on parle de mandragore ! »

« Et alors, je vois pas le rapport ! »

« Bon, si tu n'arrives pas à être plus éloquent que ça, on peut reprendre ? S'énerva James »

« Ouais si tu veux … »

« Bien. »

James avait touillé la potion et s'apprêtait à mettre le fameux ingrédient dedans.

« Mais c'est la mandragore qu'il faut ajouter ! Non, ne fais pas ça ! Cornedrue, je te dis que … »

Et à ce moment là, le chaudron a explosé. Sans exagération, Sirius et James ont été expulsé à 2 mètres couverts de liqueur verte !

« C'est de la mandragore à mettre là … »

Ils partirent rapidement dans un fou rire. Dis minutes plus tard, le chaudron de nouveau vide, ils recommençaient …

« Bon, cette fois-ci, tu fous la mandragore AVANT les racines d'asphodèles ! Mandragore, avec un M comme Mammouth, un A comme Aventurier, un N comme … Nibard, un D comme Dentier, un R comme Raton laveur, un … »

« Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris Patmol, le coupa James, t'avais raison. »

« Heureux que tu l'admettes ! Je suis le plus fort en potion de toute façon … »

« Toujours aussi modeste … ricana James »

« Une de mes meilleure qualité, assura Sirius. »

« Oui, c'est bien vrai. Sauf, que tu n'es pas le meilleur en potion … »

Sirius grogna, il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'égalait pas Snape. Ils étaient au même rang tout les deux, très doué mais aucun n'était plus fort que l'autre et ça l'enrageait.

Après avoir donné une tape à l'arrière du crâne de James, ils se remirent au travail. Pour une heure plus tard, devoir recommencer la potion du début. James qui n'était toujours pas d'accord avec Sirius, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Finalement, ils l'ont fini cette potion. J'ai passé une nuit blanche à cause de leur chamaillerie mais le résultat en valait bien la chandelle …

C'est fou ce que ces deux là possèdent une détermination, une force quand ils sont ensemble. Ils commencent, ils entreprennent, ils s'en sortent toujours, quoi qu'il y ait eu, quoi qu'il se passe. Ils en ressortent toujours plus fort, plus souriants, plus solidaires. Parfois, j'envie leur amitié inébranlable. Oh, bien sur, je compte autant pour James que Sirius, et inversement, je compte autant pour Sirius que James, mais le lien qui les unit est tel que je ne sais s'il est possible de le recréer.

C'est ce lien, que j'envie. Heureusement, Sirius et James ont un cœur si pur et si généreux qu'ils m'ont offert les bras grands ouverts leur amitié, et je n'ai pas cru à ma chance, quand j'ai constaté que cette amitié était aussi forte que ce qui les unissait.

Peter non plus n'est pas lésé, on pourrait le croire, au premier abord. C'est un être chétif, fragile, empoté, on nous demande souvent pourquoi il nous suit partout. Les gens ne comprennent pas qu'il est avec nous, malgré nos différences.

James Potter est le bon fils, aimé de ses parents, adulé de tous. Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'est la star du Quidditch.

Sirius Black, lui n'a plus vraiment de famille. C'est le beau brun ténébreux de Gryffondor, de tout Poudlard même. Il aime le Quidditch, mais sa passion principale, les potions (ce qui lui vaut souvent des comparaisons avec le « bâtard aux cheveux gras ») (si l'on omet les filles) sont toute sa vie.

Peter Pettigrow, quand à lui, n'a pas vraiment de caractéristique commune, on l'aime, parce qu'il est lui. Toujours la tête en l'air, il n'a pas la vie facile. Il n'est pas vraiment doué à l'école. Mais c'est celui qui est là quand tous les autres vont mal, celui qui sourie toujours même s'il n'est jamais heureux.

Et moi, moi qui suis-je ?

Quelqu'un de normal, de basique. Enfin, peut être pas. Le fait d'être loup-garou dépasse déjà la norme. Le fait d'être un maraudeur aussi. Et le fait de les avoir pour amis change tout. Avec eux, j'ai l'impression, parfois, de pouvoir soulever le monde, le renverser et tout changer.

On dit souvent que je suis mystérieux, un peu sombre mais plein d'espoir. Ce tableau me fait sourire. Je suis aux antipodes même du preux chevalier, pourtant, j'essuie de nombreuses demandes. Je crois bien que les filles de cette école ont bien du mal à comprendre que mes goûts personnels divergent de la plus part des garçons …

Oh, il n'y a aucune discrimination à Poudlard, il y a même plusieurs couples gays connus, ils se cachent plus par pudeur que par peur …

Disons que mes goûts se dirigeraient plutôt vers un garçon, assez grand, intelligent, pas forcément mature (faut bien rire dans la vie), brun, au regard noir et au sourire « ultra-blancheur ».

Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà aimé, et de toute façon, il vaut mieux que je ne tombe jamais amoureux. Qui pourrait m'aimer ?

Et on doit bien le dire, le contexte actuel ne pousse pas à l'amour, il y a trop de danger, de peur, de douleur.

Faut pas croire qu'on a des vies faciles, même nous. De toute façon, qui est totalement heureux ?

Qui de nous peut se le targuer ? Même James, à qui tout sourie, n'est pas à l'abri du danger. Dans la période sombre dans laquelle nous vivons, l'Etat sorcier a besoin de personnes courageuses, volontaires et douées, les parents de James sont aurors de métiers et leurs vies sont chaque jour mises à l'épreuve.

Pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, James et Sirius avaient réveillé Peter.

Il était aussi barbouillé que les autres matins, sinon plus …

Sans doute parce que lui non plus, n'avait pas dormi toute la nuit.

James, Sirius et Peter, étant animagus, ils me suivent tous les soirs de pleine lune et reviennent avec moi à l'aube. On a juste le temps de dormir quelques heures.

A ce sujet, je ne saurais les remercier à leur juste valeur, ce qu'ils ont fait, tous les trois, leur travail acharné, rien que pour moi … Le fait de devenir animagus en si peu de temps pour m'accompagner …

D'ailleurs, Peter a du dormir encore moins que nous, après ma retransformation en humain, on a cherché Peter avec James et Sirius mais on ne l'a pas trouvé. Bon, un rat, c'est petit mais même le flair de Patmol ne l'a pas décelé. Après avoir cherché une heure, on est rentré, un peu inquiet, en se disant qu'il reviendrait vite.

Peter a marmonné un faible bonjour, il a rangé son lit, au carré comme tous les matins. Je m'assois sur mon lit, lentement. Et il part à la salle de bain.

Ca m'a étonné, il ne m'a même pas demandé si j'allais bien.

Je hausse un sourcil.

« Il est peut être fatigué, tente Sirius. »

« Moi aussi, je suis fatigué Patmol, réplique James. »

« Ca fait rien, il est sans doute dans la lune, comme d'habitude. »

J'ai glissé ça, mais j'y crois pas.

De toute façon, c'est un mauvais jeu de mot.

« On lui demandera au petit déjeuner. »

Le Grand Maître Potter a parlé. La discussion est close.

Faut bien le dire, des quatre Maraudeurs, je suis le plus sage et le plus sérieux, enfin, le plus qu'un Maraudeur puisse être. Mais parfois, James m'étonne. Quand il n'y a pas une tornade rousse dans les parages, il parvient de temps en temps à être brillant.

James s'assoit sur son lit, et se prend la tête dans les mains.

Je regarde Sirius.

On regarde James, il lève les yeux vers nous.

« Quoi ? Nous dit-il. »

On lui jette un sourire mais on ne répond rien. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de patient …

« Ben quoi ! Ca fait chier, Peter va encore en avoir pour des plombes dans la salle de bain ! »

Qu'est ce que je vous disais !

« C'est vrai que j'ai jamais compris pourquoi il passait autant de temps dans la salle d'eau. Il a pas encore compris que la classe, ça s'apprend pas, on l'a à la naissance ou on l'a jamais … déclare Sirius ».

Il nous fait une pose à la mannequin, seulement, avec son pyjama, il a plus l'air ridicule que sexy.

Je lui envoie un coussin sur la tronche.

Et en même temps, James et moi, on entonne la phrase magique et typiquement Siriusienne.

« La modestie est ta plus grande qualité Sirius ! »

Il nous tire la langue, ce qu'il peut être mature parfois … (O.o)

Alors qu'il commence à triturer le coussin que je lui ai balancé, je remarque que James commence à sourire et que son front se ride. Il va encore sortir une connerie, je le sens …

« Tu sais Patmol, dire que Snape est charmant, ça revient à dire qu'un certain Black a de la classe. Dire que Snape est répugnant, c'est un peu comme Black qui pisse au lit … Et ça me donne une bonne idée. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, dire à Snape qu'il est dégoûtant (et accessoirement que c'est un gros porc aux cheveux gras) ET que tu fais encore dans ton lit … »

Une connerie, c'est parfaitement le mot !

Sirius se retient difficilement d'exploser.

James lui jette un regard narquois.

« Tu sais, j'ai toujours pas retrouvé mes lunettes, et j'ai pas encore trouvé la vengeance adéquate … lance James à Sirius tout en se levant. »

Alors que James marche dans la pièce, Sirius lui réplique :

« Et James, je te signale que je ne pisse plus dans mon lit, et ce depuis deux ans ! »

Oui, il y a encore deux ans, le problème se posait. Sirius avait quelques problèmes sur le plan anatomique. Il ne s'en est jamais vanté, mais si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ça se remarque ou plutôt, ça se sent, rapidement …

« C'est exact Sirius. Mais Snivellus ne le sait pas, et c'est bien pour ça que mes lunettes se trouveront sur mon lit dans quelques secondes ».

Sirius se lève en trombe, se jette vers James pour l'attraper.

La salle de bain se libère alors, un Peter pas du tout réveillé, tremblant en ressort et James se presse de rentrer et de s'enfermer dans la salle.

Je rigole, ils sont cons ces deux là !

« Potter, je te préviens si tu … crie Sirius. »

« Tut, tut, tut, vous n'êtes pas en position de marchander Monsieur Black. Répliqua James à travers la porte ».

Sirius, dépité (et surtout désespéré) s'effondra sur son lit.

Peter avait déjà passé la porte pour descendre à la Grande Salle.

En attendant que James libère la salle de bain, Sirius lisait un livre sur les potions, et moi, je me suis posé sur le lit. Le plafond est blanc, je le regarde, des tâches noires semblent s'ajouter, et s'ajouter. Finalement, c'est un peu comme ma vie. Blanc à l'extérieur, pur, bon, mais tellement morbide, froid, noir à l'intérieur.

J'ai parfois l'impression que je pourris de l'intérieur, drôle d'expression n'est ce pas ? Et pourtant, c'est ce que je ressens, plus les jours passent, plus le loup garou en moi me ronge. Pour un gamin, apprendre à vivre avec une différence, c'est dur. Apprendre à vivre avec ce poids, c'est pire.

James sort « enfin » de la salle de bain, mais le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. C'est le tour de Sirius, et le tombeur de ses dames n'a pas fini de se préparer, de se coiffer. De sortir de la salle de bain en trombe, avec une serviette autour des hanches.

« Dis Remus, ma coiffure, ça va ? Ca fait pas trop mauvais garçon ? »

« Lunard, habillé avec ça, ça va ? Y'a le style ou pas ? »

« Et cette nouvelle eau de toilette ? »

« Tu penses que je devrais mettre du gloss pour faire ressortir mes magnifiques lèvres ? »

C'est tous les jours le même rituel …

Alors que Sirius est entré dans la salle de bain, presque en courant, James s'avance vers son lit, pour y trouver, ses précieuses lunettes.

Dans un effort d'esthétique (ou de lèche cul …), Sirius a au préalable, emballé les lunettes de Cornedrue dans du papier doré.

Le sourire aux lèvres, James s'approche de la porte de la salle de bain, et crie au travers.

« Ca va Sirius, t'es tranquille pour le moment. Aucunes informations compromettantes ne passeront ce dortoir … pour aujourd'hui … »

Un simple grognement se fait entendre. Je ricane.

James s'habille rapidement, il s'en fout un peu, de son apparence. De toute façon, il est tellement con qu'il ne voit pas La Fille de sa vie, alors qu'il l'a sous les yeux toute la journée.

Il farfouille dans son armoire, il sort de la pièce. C'est une vraie pile électrique.

Il s'installe en face de moi et me regarde bizarrement.

« Rem's, ça va pas trop en ce moment, non ? Me demande t-il. »

Les choses ne sont que trop vraies …

« Mais non, ça va. Te fais pas de soucis pour rien James, tu te casses trop la tête. »

« Remus, je te connais, je vois très bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui coince. Je veux dire, je sais que même normalement, y'a des petits passages à vide, mais là, y'a quelque chose en plus ! dit-il doucement, sans doute pour ne pas me brusquer. »

Je dois dire que là, je vois pas.

« Mais non, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Bon, fais comme tu veux, si tu ne veux pas en parler … Mais tu sais que je suis là, hein ? »

Ca me fait bizarre, nous, entre mecs, on a pas souvent ce genre de conversation. Je me rends compte que ça ne doit pas être facile pour James de me dire tout ça. Je le remercie intérieurement.

« Oui, je le sais. »

Il me fait un signe de tête et me souris.

« Et avec Sirius, ça va ? »

Pourquoi il me parle de Sirius là ?

« Ben oui, pourquoi ça irait mal ? »

« Oh, parce que je vois des regards parfois, des petits trucs »

Là, je suis plus du tout.

Alors que j'allais lui demander le sens de sa phrase, un Sirius, tout ruisselant d'eau sort de la salle de bain.

« Eh ! Les gars, mon visage aujourd'hui ? Ca va ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est rouge. »

J'ai le souffle coupé. Merde. Depuis quand il est si beau ?

Je hoche la tête, de toute façon, je peux faire que ça. Mon cœur bat vite, trop vite. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

James rigole. Je capte plus rien. Je dois avoir les yeux exorbités. Je ne voyais plus que Sirius, Sirius et son torse, Sirius et ses hanches, Sirius et ses lèvres, Sirius et ses yeux, et par Merlin, Son odeur !

Je reste comme ça, alors que Patmol est reparti depuis un bon moment. J'ai tout oublié, la conversation avec James, mon mal de vivre, mon mal physique.

Et puis je le vois ressortir. Il n'y a plus la même magie que tantôt, mais bordel, il est toujours aussi beau !

James le charrie sur le paquet cadeau, ils s'éloignent et me disent qu'ils m'attendent dans la salle commune.

Cornedrue se retourne au dernier moment. Je lui fais un sourire, et il veut dire merci.

Je me rends dans la salle de bain, et je frissonne. Je ne vois qu'un pâle reflet dans la glace, le visage cerné, blafard. Je ne suis qu'un pas grand-chose finalement.

Je lave mon corps, gringalet, trop mince. Je lave mes cheveux trop fins, insipides.

Je les rejoins dans la salle commune, Sirius dit une connerie, James éclate de rire. Face à tant de bonne humeur, que puis-je faire ? Je rigole aussi.

On s'installe dans la grande salle. Le silence se fait, normal, les Maraudeurs sont arrivés.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brouhaha recommence. A la table des Gryffondor, quelque chose dérange, quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.

On se regarde, on se comprend. Il en manque un.

Imaginez un cœur, découpé en quatre. C'est ce qu'on représente, et sans une partie de notre cœur, on est déchiré, on est pas unis, on est pas solide.

Peter est absent.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a à votre avis ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? demande Sirius. »

On ne peut pas dire que Sirius se remette souvent en question. Le fait même qu'il ait dit ça est un miracle en soit.

« Je sais pas. Tout allait bien hier non ? Continue James »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, il semblait en peu dans les nuages, mais bon, c'est Peter … »

Finalement, on décide d'aller en parler franchement avec Peter plus tard, quand on sera tous les trois.

Sirius et James commencent à chuchoter tous les deux. Ils ont une tête qui ne me dit rien de bon, à mon avis, dans les jours qui vont arriver, ils vont ajouter une connerie de plus et des heures de retenues à leur palmarès.

Je secoue la tête, ils me diront leur plan tout à l'heure alors que Fiona Mc Gregor commence à me parler.

C'est une chouette fille Fiona, un brin midinette, un peu niaise, mais très gentille. Elle a deux longues nattes, ses cheveux sont châtain clair et elle a des yeux noisettes. Si je n'étais pas gay, elle pourrait me plaire.

« T'as une petite mine Remus … me dit-elle »

« Oui, je dors peu ces derniers temps, je sais pas trop ce que j'ai, je couvre peut être quelque chose … »

Les mensonges sont si simples à dire. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas y croire soi même ?

« C'est sans doute la pleine lune. J'ai entendu dire que ça causait des troubles chez certaines personnes … »

Elle n'a pas idée à quel point elle a raison …

« T'as peut être raison Fiona. Et sinon, tu t'es remis de ta blessure ? »

Elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, et la semaine dernière, lors d'un match contre Serpentard, elle a reçu un cognard. La pauvre a été harcelée par l'infirmière pendant un moment et elle subit encore et toujours les moqueries des Serpentards.

Elle continue de me parler, j'écoute d'une oreille alors que les mots « potion de la dernière fois » attirent mon attention.

Il faut vraiment que j'ai une discussion avec ces deux là !

Et là, je vois Sirius donner un coup de coude à James, il regarde la porte. Je me retourne et j'aperçois La-Meilleure-Amie-De-James-Potter. Lily Evans en personne.

Elle débarque, comme une furie à la table.

« James Potter ! Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il y a deux jours, on t'a trouvé en plein milieu de la nuit dans les cuisines de l'école ? ET que tu as fait perdre 20 points à notre maison en même temps ? »

James devient tout rouge, et une petite idée me dit que ce n'est pas de colère …

Elle insiste, le regarde, furieusement.

Et d'une petite voix, terriblement moqueuse et provocante, il répond :

« Ben, Lily chérie, c'est que, j'avais faim, tu comprends … Un homme répond toujours à l'appel de son estomac. »

Elle le regarde avec ébahissement et je sens sa colère monter, monter et monter. Elle est très belle quand elle est en colère Lily … James, lui, est aux anges.

D'une voix, lente, trop lente. Légèrement sifflante, et très dangereuse, Lily déclare :

« Potter, bientôt, si tu continues comme ça, c'est à l'appel de tes semblables que tu ne pourras plus répondre ! »

Rapidement, en deux trois mouvements même, Sirius s'est levé, m'a jeté un regard et a lancé qu'il devait se rendre dans les cachots pour le cours de potions. Je lui dis qu'il est trop tôt, et que je préfère rester là pour l'instant. Il hoche la tête, même s'il n'est pas convaincu et entraîne Cornedrue en le tenant pas le cou. En réalité, j'ai quelques recherches à aller faire à la bibliothèque.

Lily s'assit à côté de moi.

« Comment peux tu faire pour être amis avec eux ? Ce ne sont que des idiots, déclare t-elle. »

Je souris.

« Ce sont des idiots, ça c'est bien vrai. Mais ce sont des amis, des personnes bien avant tout. Et tu le sais. »

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de soupirer.

Elle éprouve plus que de la haine, de la colère, du mépris pour James. Et ça la déconcerte. En ce qui concerne Sirius, il la considère comme une petite sœur, elle comme un grand frère. Un grand frère complètement taré et suicidaire, mais un grand frère quand même …

En ce qui nous concerne, je crois qu'elle me considère comme un ami précieux, parce que je sais l'écouter, parce que je fais attention à elle, et que je suis un brin sérieux.

« Peut être Remus, peut être. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'un jour, ils devront cesser d'être des gamins. »

« Je sais Lily, mais laisse leur un peu de temps. Ils sont beaucoup plus matures que tu ne le penses. »

« Tu ne me convaincras pas de ça, Remus. Et puis, James est si horripilant ! Ce n'est qu'un sale gosse, prétentieux, arrogant ! Ah, qu'est ce qu'il m'insupporte ! »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé que si tu le détestais tellement, c'est parce que tu voudrais être comme lui ? Demandais-je doucement »

« Explique toi Remus. »

« Et bien je veux dire que tu envies leur insouciance …… »

« Ca sûrement pas, je te pensais plus intelligent … »

« Bien, pense comme tu veux. Je vais à la bibliothèque, il me reste un peu de temps avant le cours de potions. »

Elle ne m'écoute déjà plus, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête Lily La Tigresse. Elle parle avec sa meilleure amie, Rebecca.

Je me dépêche d'y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

J'entre en trombe, la bibliothécaire, Mme Fruit, se lève pour m'engueuler, je lui fais un petit sourire, et elle se rassoit.

Je l'ai dans la poche celle là.

Je me dirige vers le rayon Potions avancée. J'ai appris qu'il existait une potion qui pourrait rendre inoffensif un loup, je fais des recherches depuis un petit moment mais je n'arrive pas bien loin. Bien sur, j'aurais pu demander l'aide de Sirius, ça aurait été bien plus vite mais je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes histoires.

Je ne regarde pas devant moi et je tamponne quelqu'un.

« Tu pourrais faire attention où tu vas, Lupin ! me crache t-il. »

C'est Snape.

Que fais-t-il là, dans ce rayon ?

Vu ses notes, il doit connaître ce rayon par cœur …

Alors que je m'apprête à répliquer, il sourit mauvaisement.

« Je serais toi, Lupin, je ferais attention à ce qui m'entoure … »

Et sans un mot, il est parti.

Qu'a t-il voulu dire ? C'est une menace ?

J'ai à peine le temps de continuer le livre que j'avais commencé la semaine dernière qu'il est l'heure du cours de potions.

J'arrive en retard, j'ai eu du mal à courir, mes muscles sont toujours endoloris.

« Monsieur Lupin, que nous vaut l'honneur de ce retard ? »

Putain, toujours aussi chiante celle là.

« J'ai été retenu par Madame Fruit, professeur Knight. »

« Bien, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Vous avez de la chance, il y a une place à côté de Monsieur Potter. »

C'est Lily qui ne va pas être contente …

Je m'assois avec James, il me dit que Knight a déplacé Sirius. Pour lui « elle doit avoir ses règles aujourd'hui ! », je secoue la tête.

L'heure se passe calmement, Sirius qui est à côté de Lily semble bien s'amuser. Je le vois murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la Gryffondor et elle éclate de rire. Je sens James se contracter à côté de moi.

« Et eux, ils arrêtent pas de bavarder et de rigoler. Pfff, regarde les ! Et Knight, elle dit rien, c'est bien parce que ce sont ses chouchous ! »

Parfois, (et souvent quand il s'agit de Evans) il est d'une parfaite mauvaise foi.

James n'en fait qu'à sa tête durant tout le cours et bizarrement, Sirius en prend pour son grade.

Je ressors du cours avec moins de neurones qu'au début tellement il a été insupportable …

Maintenant, direction le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. James est parti devant, il ne nous a pas attendu.

Sirius discute joyeusement avec une amie de Lily alors qu'il se retourne vers moi.

« T'as vu Peter au fait ? »

« Non, je lui réponds. Il était assis à côté d'un Serdaigle en potions et je l'ai pas vu sortir ».

Sirius hoche la tête, mais je suis sur qu'il se pose des questions.

Il reprend de plus belle sa discussion. Je vois bien qu'il cherche à l'emballer cette Stéphania. Elle a un prénom stupide en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il peut lui trouver ?

J'ai discuté avec Lily avant d'aller en DFCM, elle a l'air inquiète pour moi, j'ai essayé de la rassurer … Du mieux que j'ai pu.

On arrive dans la salle, le prof nous apprend qu'on va continuer la maîtrise du Patronum. Trop peu d'entre nous y arrivent.

De petits groupes sont effectués, je me retrouve avec Peter et une Serpentard. J'ai de la chance d'être tombé avec elle, au moins, elle me saoulera pas, elle est muette comme une carpe.

Lily se retrouve avec James et la « si jolie Stéphania ».

Sirius quant à lui a moins de chance, il se retrouve affublé de deux Serpentards avec en prime, Rogue en personne !

On commence à pratiquer le sort mais le cours est vite interrompu. De toute façon, c'était obligé, quelle idée aussi de mettre Patmol et Rogue ensemble …

Bref, 20 points en moins pour Serpentard et Gryffondor, et trois heures de retenues pour chacun d'entre eux. Sirius commence a largement dépasser James dans leur concours …

Alors que Sirius a été changé de groupe, il passa pas loin de Lily, qui une fois de plus, le réprimande.

« De toute façon Lily jolie, c'est un sale rat, il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui montre qui est le plus fort. Pas de chance pour lui, c'est moi qui était dans les parages … taquina Sirius. »

« Black ! Ce que tu as fait est non seulement stupide – tu as fais perdre des points à notre maison - mais aussi complètement immature ! Il te faudra quel âge pour cesser de te chamailler comme un gosse ! Tu ressembles trop à Potter ! »

Elle avait craché ce dernier mot avec une telle hargne que tout le monde s'est retourné et a observé la scène – à part Peter qui était trop occupé à écouter ce que lui disait la prof (il avait encore une fois fait sauter un tabouret dans la classe, il n'a jamais su très bien viser avec sa baguette …) -.

« Si tu veux te mettre en colère, vas y Lily, lui répondit Sirius, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, contrairement à ce qui me sert d'abruti comme meilleur ami … »

Il lança un regard appuyé à James.

« … je sais profiter des bonnes choses, tu es vraiment jolie quand tu es en colère Evans … »

Celle-ci devint tout d'un coup rouge tomate, et même encore plus rouge que lors de ses pires accès de colère contre James, c'est pour dire !

Elle se cacha rapidement dans ses cheveux roux et Sirius reprit le cours, sans jamais enlever son stupide sourire de son si beau visage.

Le prof était passé avec un autre élève, le cas Pettigrow était selon elle pitoyable.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'aider un peu mais encore aurait-il fallu qu'il y mette un peu du sien. Il ne faisait que grommeler …

Au bout de 20 minutes, j'ai jeté l'éponge. Je ne savais ce qu'avait Peter mais je commençais à en avoir plus que marre.

Le cours s'est fini assez vite, je n'ai même pas le temps de sortir que j'ai entendu un vacarme dehors. Je me suis précipité dehors pour voir une scène pour le moins inattendue.

James et Sirius brandissant leur baguette à Rogue, situé devant eux à quelques mètres. Une Lily avec des jambes élastiques et le visage vert pomme allongée par terre, essayant vainement de se relever.

Evidemment, Sirius et James, bien que Rogue n'ait pas sa baguette et qu'il soit donc désarmé, n'hésitèrent pas à envoyer une jolie quantité de sort au Serpentard. Mc Gonagall arriva a ce moment là, stupéfixa en moins de deux les Gryffondor.

« Et bien sur, rien ne peut se passer calmement ! Il y a toujours des roublards pour faire du mal aux autres ! … » Elle regarda sans aucune once de pitié Rogue se tortillant de douleur sur le sol. « … Et ceux qui sont la pour en profiter ! ». Elle lança un regard noir à Sirius et James stupéfixés.

Minerva Mc Gonagall s'agenouilla près de Lily et lui caressa ses cheveux devenus jaunes poisseux.

« Pauvre petite … Calme toi va, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Toi là bas » dit-elle en désignant du menton un élève parmi tant d'autre. « Emmène la à l'infirmerie et fais attention à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas plus. »

Elle jeta un regard à Severus, annonça, froidement.

« 50 points en moins pour Serpentard. Que quelqu'un m'emmène aussi ce voyou à l'infirmerie ».

Ses yeux se tournèrent alors vers les deux élèves de sa maison et je ne doutais pas que sa colère allait s'intensifier auprès de ces deux-là.

« Enervatum »

James et Sirius regardèrent autour d'eux et baissèrent leur baguette.

« Bien. » dit-elle implacablement.

« Vous devriez avoir honte, vous en prendre à moins fort que vous, désarmé qui plus est ! Je vous pensez plus mature et plus intelligent, vous faites honte à Gryffondor lui-même ! Vous pouvez vous attendre à avoir de gros ennuis jeunes hommes. Pour commencer, et croyez moi, cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous, 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous. Vous serez collez 5 heures de suite vendredi soir et séparément bien sur ! »

James et Sirius se tassaient sur eux même, rentrant leur épaule, baissant leur tête.

« Donnez moi vos baguettes ! »

Ni Sirius, ni James ne réagirent.

« Potter, Black. J'ai dit, donnez moi vos baguettes. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et donnèrent leur baguette au professeur, incrédule.

« Je vous la confisque pour une semaine. » Voyant la mine déconfite de ses étudiants, Mc Gonagall rajouta. « Et c'est une bien petite punition pour l'acte que vous avez commis. Je vais de ce pas en informer le directeur et je vous retrouve devant mon bureau dans une heure pour la suite des réjouissances Messieurs. Et sans une minute de retard. Vous avez bien compris, n'est ce pas ? »

Ils acquiescèrent mais aucuns sons ne sortirent de leur bouche.

« Bien. »

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant un silence choqué, et froid.

Elle avait parlé avec une vitesse, une froideur telle que tout le monde avait mis son cerveau en stand-by. Elle avait utilisé une parfaite maîtrise d'elle, son ton restant calme mais terriblement menaçant. Elle faisait froid dans le dos, même pire, elle faisait peur.

Alors que les Maraudeurs reprenaient leur esprit, j'eus encore une fois, une preuve de leur immaturité et de leur futilité.

« Ehh ! On est collé vendredi ? Mais on a un entraînement de Quidditch. Par Merlin, tu crois qu'on pourrait changer les horaires ? »

James haussa les épaules, tandis que j'haussais mes sourcils. Voilà la première chose qu'ils ont dit après le sermon de Mc Gonagall, les blessures de Lily et Rogue et leur combat.

« Sirius, c'est une punition, pas un rendez vous que tu as vendredi. Donc non, tu ne peux changer l'heure. »

Il m'a alors lancé un regard noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Stéphania est venue se pendre à son coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon ventre ou peut être bien mon cœur s'est serré. J'ai baissé la tête et je suis parti.

Sans un mot, sans un regard. Parce que je suis Remus Lupin. Pas tout a fait un homme, avec trop peu d'espoir et trop de blessure.

Le dos voûté, j'ai emprunté le couloir, je me suis dirigé vers les toilettes où seule Mimi saurait me réconforter.

* * *

Voilà la première partie terminée.

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu, que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyé ...

Laissez moi une review si le coeur vous en dit.

à bientôt,

**Lila Flow**


	2. Deuxième partie

**Une journée chez les Maraudeurs.**

**¤**

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Voilà enfin la deuxième partie d'**Une journée chez les Maraudeurs**. L'histoire se poursuit, toujours sous le point de vue de Remus. On en apprend beaucoup plus sur lui, son passé et ses espoirs. Peter commence à cacher des choses à ses compagnons, qui même s'ils s'en rendent compte, continuent de le protéger en espérant tout comprendre un jour. C'est une deuxième partie pas très gaie même si l'amitié est toujours là.

Cette histoire ne sera finalement pas un Two-Shot, et c'est définitif.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez cette suite, j'ai essayé de rendre la vie des Maraudeurs la plus réaliste possible, à vous de me dire si j'ai réussi.

**Updates :** Le Bac, les révisions et les boulots d'été qui commencent, les updates risquent d'être très espacées. Je suis plongée dans l'écriture d'un journal (lié avec cette histoire, vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi) depuis un petit moment. La suite du **Petit carnet**, de **DAN**, et de **J'te hais, Potter !** ne devraient pas tarder.

**Résumé :** Une journée chez les Maraudeurs, chez eux à Poudlard. Là où ils furent certainement les plus heureux, réunis tous les quatre. James, Peter, Sirius et Remus. Mais aussi certainement là où tout commença à se briser. POV Remus.

**Rating :** K+

**Avertissement :** Très léger slash.

**Pairing :** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Dislaimer :** Rien n'est à moi à part les quelques personnages inventés. Tout est à J.K Rowling.

* * *

**- Deuxième partie –**

_Je me suis parfois demandé pourquoi tout allait de travers avec moi. Pourquoi le destin s'était acharné à ce point sur moi._

_Et puis j'ai connu Mimi, une jeune fille irritante et criarde au teint translucide._

_J'ai compris que l'injustice n'existait que chez les pauvres, chez les pauvres de l'amour et de l'amitié._

_J'ai compris que bien des personnes connaissaient la faim, le racisme, la douleur. Que bien des personnes s'attachaient à la haine, au mépris. Et que bien peu de personnes n'accordaient de valeur au respect, à l'honneur._

_Brutalement, j'ai compris que Mimi et moi nous posions les mêmes questions, inlassablement._

_Elle était une épaule intouchable sur laquelle me reposer, sur laquelle je pouvais déverser sans aucune honte mes larmes et mes malheurs._

_Mes péchés semblaient bons avec elle._

_A travers son manteau transparent, j'ai connu l'amour d'une sœur._

_Le lycanthrope et le fantôme._

_Bien plus qu'un cliché, une totale ironie._

_Une amitié peut se former, au fil des années, à l'ombre de tous, des regards envieux, haineux, aussi improbable soit-elle._

_Personne ne pouvait se douter de la tristesse qu'a éprouvé cette ancienne sorcière, et du soutien qu'elle a pu m'apporté._

_Bien trop tard je me suis aperçu que j'avais gâché tant d'années à me morfondre tout seul, et que j'avais perdu tant de baisers à me renfermer sur moi-même …_

_Que j'étais avant même d'être mort, le fantôme de Remus Lupin._

_**Journal de Remus Lupin, page 39.**_

'oOo'

Alors que je rejoins mes compagnons dans la Grande Salle, un silence étonnant régne à la table des rouge et or. Bizarrement, c'est l'une des premières fois en sept années d'étude.

Un de ces silences qui ne présagent rien de bon.

Un de ces silences dans lesquels se reflètent la peur et la souffrance.

Je m'assois, sans bruit évidemment, en face de James. Lily n'est pas loin, et pour la première fois, ne fait aucun reproche au poursuiveur Gryffondor.

Mon regard se pose sur la table. Des dizaines de Gazette, ouvertes à la même page.

Un nouveau drame.

Un enfant découvert mort dans une des rues de Pré-Au-Lard.

Tout le monde se regarde.

Je jette un coup d'œil de plus près à l'article. Une photo. Un gros titre. Les premières lignes, efficaces, poignantes, terribles …

« Le jeune Emilien Mc Gregor a été retrouvé sans vie aux alentours de 22h00, hier soir dans le célèbre quartier de Pré-Au-Lard. Une marque dans le ciel.

La pénombre de la nuit, reflétant le nouveau drame de cette sombre période.

Un de plus au pays des ombres. »

L'article continue, recelant une douleur palpable, bien splus qu'une horreur fugace.

Et là, je comprends ce que tout le monde comprend.

Je cherche Fiona mais elle n'est pas assise à la table, elle est sans doute rentrée chez elle, pleurant sur son sort et celui de son petit frère.

On mange, lentement, difficilement. Cette nouvelle a un goût de terreur, et tout le monde se dit que sa famille n'est plus en sécurité.

La Grande Salle n'a jamais été autant silencieuse. Seul les Serpentard ronronnent et parlent.

J'ai envi de vomir.

Les conversations reprennent petit à petit, jouant avec nos nerfs.

« Vous savez où est Peter ? demande brutalement James, sans doute déjà confus à l'idée de prendre la parole dans pareille situation. »

La prononciation même des mots parait incongrue.

Les miens semblent coincés, ou peut être perdus au fond de ma gorge.

En ce qui me concerne pour Peter, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte de son absence.

« Aucune idée, en ce moment il est bizarre. Il ne nous parle plus, il disparaît. Il doit se passer quelque chose chez lui. répond Sirius »

Etrangement, je suis d'accord avec lui. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

James acquiesce, et alors qu'il veut prendre la parole, il s'étouffe avec un bout de carotte. Sans doute ne devait-il rien dire de plus. Etrange pensée que celle de l'ordre des choses.

Avec Sirius, on se regarde, dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait rigolé …

Alors qu'on finit de manger, je surprends les regards haineux de certains Gryffondor vers la table des Serpentard. C'est compréhensible.

Les prochaines semaines ne vont pas être faciles à vivre. La méfiance est partout, les élèves se jaugent et les amitiés se défont.

Lorsqu'on commence à se lever de table, Sirius et James commencent à se disputer. Comme si c'était l'heure et l'endroit.

« Tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge Sirius ! D'abord cette Stéphania ! … »

Mon cœur se serre.

« … Ensuite Lily et qui d'autre après, hein ? demande durement James. »

« Tiens, c'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que tu me reproches ça ! Ca n'aurait aucun rapport avec la tornade rousse ? réplique sournoisement le plus brun des deux. »

« Et pourquoi ça aurait un rapport avec Lily ? Tu sais bien qu'on se déteste, tu peux t'en servir pour la jeter que ça ne me gênerait pas ! »

James a toujours trop parlé … Je regarde Lily, elle baisse la tête et quelque chose me dit que si elle était toute seule, elle laisserait les larmes couler. Elle ne réplique rien et cache son visage derrière ses cheveux. Tout d'un coup, en les voyant se déchirer comme ça, j'aurais voulu me retourner et parler avec Peter.

Il n'est pas là, peut être que ces derniers temps on l'a trop considéré comme un bouche trou, et dieu c'est s'il n'est pas ça pour nous.

Je suis tellement fatigué, de ces disputes, de cette ambiance.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque les gars »

Sirius et James se retournent, et avant qu'ils n'aient pu me poser une seule question, j'ai pris le chemin de la salle aux savoirs.

Ils ont peut être continué leur dispute. S'ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire par ces temps brumeux …

'oOo'

_Je n'ai jamais très bien compris ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous quatre._

_Pourtant si proches, et finalement si loin._

_J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Un mot qui m'a trahi, et qui me poursuit jusqu'aux derniers jours de ma vie …_

_**Journal de Remus Lupin, page 138.**_

'oOo'

Une journée parait parfois longue, très longue, je suis sur que c'est arrivé à tout le monde.

Ces journées où les problèmes s'enchaînent et s'entremêlent.

Vous voyez, ces journées là …

'oOo'

_Il y a une journée qui restera à jamais gravée dans mon esprit._

_Aucun Oubliette ne pourra en venir à bout._

_Cette fameuse journée où ma vie a pris un tournant._

_Je me promenais, en bord de forêt avec mes parents, et comme d'habitude – la maladresse et la tête en l'air aidant – je me suis un peu trop éloigné. Cette journée avait pourtant commencé comme toutes les autres, ma mère m'avait réveillé, je sentais son odeur de chocolat. Elle venait juste de me préparer un chocolat chaud, mais un vrai, pas de ceux fait avec la magie. Ils sont meilleurs comme ça, vous savez ? Je me levais avec hâte, même petit j'étais du matin et n'importe quel chocolat au lait pouvait me faire sortir de mon lit._

_J'avais huit ans, ce matin là. J'approchais même les neuf ans et je rêvais d'être grand._

_Comme d'habitude, mon père lisait le journal, assis sur sa chaise, un verre de café sur la table. Probablement était-il déjà froid d'avoir lu trop longtemps la Gazette._

_Je lui disais rapidement bonjour, admirant déjà le bol fumant posé à ma place._

_Ma mère me donnait un sucre. Ce n'était jamais moi qui le prenais dans le placard, c'était toujours elle. Une sorte de tradition, de rituel, elle me faisait alors un bisous sur le front, et je buvais, avec délice mon chocolat. Je regardais par la fenêtre, les oiseaux chantaient. J'adorais le printemps. _

_Ils m'ont annoncé qu'on allait se balader, près de la forêt, à quelques kilomètres de chez nous. Nous n'y allions pas souvent, mais à chaque fois, nous nous faisions un plaisir de pique-niquer près de la petite rivière. L'eau ruisselait, et sous le soleil, nous dormions une heure avant de reprendre la route de la maison. C'était nos moments à nous, et comme je les aimais !_

_Décidément, la journée commençait bien._

_Mais comme d'habitude, je me suis – l'insouciance aidant – éloigné de mes parents mais sans doute trop ce jour là. La forêt était délicieusement envoûtante et en cet après midi, la légère lumière qui s'échappait des feuilles laissait entrevoir le ciel bleu. Je m'extasiais sur tout, les fleurs sauvages, les troncs qui semblaient avoir mille ans d'âge._

_Je m'extasiais un peu trop, et sans le savoir je me perdais dans cet océan de verdure._

_Lorsque la panique me prit, il était trop tard, la nuit allait tomber et mon cauchemar commençait._

_Le reste ne se raconte pas, la terreur, le noir, la douleur, les cris, les hurlements sont indéfinissables._

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai plus eu de chocolat chaud et de bisous sur le front._

_**Journal de Remus Lupin, page 9**_

'oOo'

J'avance à tâtons dans mes recherches. Je me dis qu'il faudrait peut être que j'accepte à demander de l'aide. Ils seraient sans doute soulagés de savoir pourquoi je passe autant de temps dans cette bibliothèque et donc loin d'eux. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi, même s'ils refusent de trop le montrer.

Je continue encore un peu, trouve un ingrédient (dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler) essentiel à cette potion, et je décide d'en arrêter là pour le moment. Je commence à en avoir marre. Des mois que je travaille sur cette potion et j'ai l'impression d'en être au même point qu'au début. Ca en devient démoralisant.

Les septièmes années n'ont pas cours cet après midi, je décide de monter dans la salle commune. Je passe avant par la Grande Salle (on sait jamais, j'y trouverais peut être Peter), je n'y vois que Lily (en pleine discussion houleuse avec Snape, je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié le coup qu'il lui a fait à la sortie du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) et quelques Poufsouffle avec qui je discute brièvement.

Dans la salle commune, on pourrait croire qu'une motivation studieuse et soudaine a accaparé tous les élèves tant ils sont concentrés sur leur devoir ou leur lecture. Mais c'est tout autre, et les mots ne décrivent pas la colère sourde ressentie par les pages que l'on tourne sèchement, les mines que l'on casse violemment sur la feuille, les soupirs poussés toutes les dix secondes, les yeux qui cherchent une jeune fille au cheveux châtains clairs. Il y a des choses irremplaçables …

'oOo'

_L'amour d'une mère, c'est une chose à laquelle vous donneriez votre vie pour la sauver._

_C'est une fleur qui ne se fane pas, une chanson éternelle, un poème d'Apollinaire, c'est un tout qui forme pendant toute votre vie ce que vous êtes, vos espérances et vos rêves._

_L'amour d'une mère console tout._

_L'amour d'une mère guérit tout._

_L'amour d'une mère apaise tout._

_L'amour d'une mère change tout._

_L'amour d'une mère dépasse tout._

_L'amour d'une mère, c'est un amour suprême. Un amour tel que jamais plus on ne connaîtra._

_Un amour inconditionnel et si fort, si fort._

_Un amour qui te vrille le cœur, qui te réchauffe, qui panse tes blessures._

_Un amour impossible à classer, un amour impossible à comprendre. Un amour, un amour._

_C'est cet amour qui vous sauve des chagrins, des grippes, des trahisons._

_C'est cet amour qui vous protège du mauvais temps, des gens méchants._

_Moi, le jour de mes neuf ans. Il n'y avait pas ma mère._

_**Journal de Remus Lupin, page 1**_

'oOo'

Et il y a deux zigotos, qui se tournent le dos, bras croisés, tête haute et qui ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils se contentent de se taire et de regarder autour d'eux avec leur air revêche et ahuri.

« Toujours pas réconciliés ? demandais-je, en esquissant un sourire »

Sirius marmonne dans sa barbe et James se contente de sa mauvaise foi.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander à lui ! Il ne fait rien pour ! »

« De véritables gamins … »

Irréductiblement, ça n'avait pas changé, et tous les trois nous échangeons un regard.

La tempête était passée entre eux deux. Les choses pouvaient reprendre leur cours. Mais tout est relatif.

Et quelle magnifique tempête était passée dans les yeux de Sirius. Sont-il gris ou bleus, vert ou marrons ? Ils semblent sombres et brillants en même temps. Ils semblent refléter mille merveilles, mille délices.

Pour penser à autre chose, j'ai commencé à parler de Peter.

« Vous ne l'avez toujours pas vu ? J'ai essayé de le chercher un peu tout à l'heure mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. »

« Moi aussi j'ai essayé tout à l'heure de mon côté, mais pas de Peter à l'horizon, avoua piteusement James. »

On s'est retourné vers Sirius.

« Ben moi, j'ai été cherché Stéphania, et je l'ai trouvé, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Je souris mais j'ai mal, c'est normal ? Ses paroles semblent empoisonnées, quelque chose se passe en moi, quelque chose casse, avec un son sourd.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé la carte du Maraudeur James, ça aurait été plus simple, non ? demandais-je, comme si c'était une évidence. »

Je le savais tête en l'air, mais pas à ce point.

Il baissa la tête et regarda le sol.

« C'est que, je n'ai plus ma baguette. »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

La bagarre m'est alors revenue à l'esprit. Et surtout l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall, j'ai prié pour eux à ce moment là mais quel que soit le dieu qui existe là haut il ne m'a pas écouté. La punition avait été sévère en points, et surtout pour le moins inattendue. Les baguettes avaient été confisquées pour la durée d'une semaine si je me rappelle bien.

« Evidemment, j'avais oublié ! D'ailleurs, tant que j'y pense, vous avez vraiment été stupide tout à l'heure. Tu cherches vraiment à te prendre des coups par Lily, James ? 120 points en moins en quelques minutes ! »

Il a haussé les épaules, et inconsciemment il sait que je dis vrai.

« D'ailleurs, que c'est-il passé dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall après ? demandais-je avec curiosité. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux le plafond en sifflotant.

« Sinon, faudrait peut être trouver Peter, non ? »

« C'est ça, change de conversation Sirius, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, annonçais-je. »

Il me fit un de ses sourires ultra blancheur, et je n'arrivais plus à penser.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à émettre des solutions plus qu'abracadabrantes sur la disparition de Peter, je reprenais difficilement mes esprits tandis que mes yeux étaient rivés sur le torse de Sirius qui bougeait au rythme de sa respiration.

'oOo'

_Je me rappelle de ma rencontre avec Sirius, enfin, je me rappelle de ma rencontre avec mes futurs meilleurs amis._

_C'est Peter que j'ai rencontré en premier. J'errais dans le train, en quête d'une place qui ne dérangerait personne et de laquelle je serais invisible pour les autres.._

_Et j'ai rencontré Peter, déjà tout gringalet. Il s'était perdu. Je me rappelle m'être demandé comment on pouvait se perdre dans un train, il n'y a qu'une ligne droite !_

_Je l'ai aidé, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut être parce qu'il me faisait de la peine, à chercher sa cabine._

_Il me vantait les mérites de ses compagnons pour le voyage. Il ne cessait de parler d'un certain Sirius et la description qu'il en faisait me laisser sceptique, il le vénérait presque. Quand je suis entré, j'ai tout de suite vu ce Sirius. Beau, brun, bien habillé, une chevalière ornée d'un B et une impeccable coiffure. Mon contraire quoi. Il rigolait, simplement. J'ai ensuite vu une tête ébouriffée coiffée de lunettes rondes. Il m'a tout de suite paru suffisant, arrogant. Son regard m'a traversé, il m'a jaugé, je me suis senti mal à l'aise, impuissant._

_Sirius a alors dit quelque chose à James, que je n'ai pas compris. Il a éclaté de rire, puis il a retourné son attention vers moi. Finalement, ces deux jeunes me semblaient antipathiques et l'air étouffant dans cette cabine. Je n'étais pas de leur monde._

_Alors que je commençais à partir, Peter a insisté pour que je reste. Ils m'ont tous fait une place._

_Une place, pour moi._

_Je n'avais pas l'impression de piquer la place de quelqu'un, juste d'être à la mienne. Et en y regardant bien, les yeux de James ne brillaient pas d'arrogance mais pétillaient de malice. A bien y regarder, le sourire franc de Sirius ressemblaient aux sourires de mes amis d'enfance. Et en regardant bien, le comportement de Peter ressemblait à celui d'un petit frère._

_On est resté ensemble tout le trajet, et arrivé dans la Grande Salle, répartis tous les quatre à Gryffondor, on s'est assis à côté._

_**Journal de Remus Lupin, page 28**_

'oOo'

On a alors décidé de partir à la recherche de Peter, plus soudés (je le croyais) que jamais.

Muni de ma baguette, puisque les deux abrutis qui me servent d'amis se sont fait confisqués la leur, j'ai déchiffré la carte du Maraudeur et c'est avec étonnement que nous avons retrouvé la trace de Peter. Dans les cachots.

On est donc parti vers le domaine des Serpentards, et quand on est arrivé dans les cachots, pour la première fois, mes deux amis ne faisaient pas les fiers. Une baguette pour trois dans un lieu des plus hostiles, ça fait peu !

Alors qu'on approchait de plus en plus de Peter, un petit point noir s'est approché de notre acolyte, Snape en personne.

On a accéléré le pas, essayant d'ignorer la peur qui commençait à monter dans nos entrailles.

Quoi que Snape fasse à Peter, on fera face ensemble, parce qu'on est amis avant tout. Et que pour ses amis, il faut tout donner.

Des chuchotements se faisaient plus précis et on entendait un peu plus clairement la voix de Peter sans pour autant distinguer ce qu'il se passait.

On est alors arrivé à un croisement, on a tourné à droite.

Snape parlait à Peter qui le regardait, avec son air craintif habituel.

Sans juger ce qu'il se passait et le plus rapidement possible, j'ai levé ma baguette vers Snape.

« Eloigne toi de lui Servilus ! cria Sirius »

Il nous regarda avec étonnement, et de sa voix froide et ironique, il rigola légèrement.

« Il ne faut pas croire que tous les Serpentards soient prêt à torturer un Gryffondor dès qu'il en croise un, même si je me chargerais volontiers de toi Black ! »

Il nous toise, et ça me semble bien étrange, étant donné qu'il est en position de faiblesse.

Snape a une façon bien à lui de paraître toujours calme et sur de lui, toujours maître de ma situation, quoi qu'il se passe.

« Je n'ai rien fait à votre chétif Gryffondor, vous pouvez le récupérez ! »

Peter lança un regard interrogatif à Snape.

« Et ne t'avise plus de traîner dans les parages Pettigrow ! »

Ma baguette toujours pointée vers lui, Snape s'est retourné et commence à partir la tête haute.

J'entends un rire, mais je dois m'imaginer des choses.

Je secoue la tête devant pareille situation.

Snape est un être étrange.

J'abaisse ma baguette tandis que Peter s'avance vers nous.

James le prend par l'épaule et lui lance une vanne.

On reprend le chemin de la salle commune en silence, les questions, ce sera pour plus tard.

* * *

Voilà pour cette deuxième partie, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

A très bientôt !

**Lila Flow**


End file.
